Matau T. Monkey
Matau T. Monkey is Ryan's sidekick in the series. He is owned by Ryantransformer017 Bio Matau was once an ordinary monkey who can't talk but Ryan uses his magic on him so he can talk. When he saw Ryan he reacts by summoning a Keyblade. When Optimus Prime approaches him, he asks if Matau can join the Autobots. Matau agrees and trains with Ryan who would refer to as Master Ryan. Later on, when they discovered Megatron had brought Dark Energon to Earth, they have to stop Megatron's plan to raise an army of Terrorcons. Matau met Bertram when Bulkhead and Miko found the Nemesis. Matau uses Ryan's lightsaber to cut Bertram's left arm off. When Bertram was sent to the Medic bay by order of Megatron, Matau knew that he had been wrong to chop that arm off. Later, Ryan scolded him for doing what he did to his twin. Matau thought Bertram was going to get Sari. But Sari told Matau she would be fine and told him that is the right thing to do. Matau ran away crying about what he has done. He left a note luckily. When Ryan found out, he found a note left by his apprentice. Ryan reads the note saying Matau had run away for what he had done to Bertram. Ryan grew concerned that Matau was trying to stop Bertram from getting Sari. Optimus was concerned about the monkey's safety. Ryan worries if Matau gets killed or worse be captured by Megatron. Ryan forms a search party to find Matau or he will never to forgive himself. Optimus tags along. Matau is still sad because what Ryan said. Suddenly, Vehicons appear just before he gets captured a skeletal Knight, a Video game bad guy, a orange cat and an one eyed weasel came to Matau's rescue. Matau asks them their names. The skeletal Knight told Matau they are Sir Daniel Fortesque, Wreck-it Ralph, Garfield, and Buck. Matau shakes their hands. Buck asks Matau what did he do. Matau asks him what he's talking about. Sir Daniel tells Matau to put the past behind him and maybe he will form a team. Matau agrees and forms Matau's Adventure Team. Later, Ryan and the others found Matau and his new friends. Manny recognizes Buck and Matau. Buck tells Matau that his master came to find him. And Ryan said he's sorry to Matau. Later, Ryan tells Matau that he is sorry and should never scold him earlier. Matau forgave Ryan and informs him he got friends with him. Later on, Matau forms a band called Matau and the Skylanders and recruits his friends to join the Autobots. Later, Matau finds Bertram and wants to say sorry to him. But Bertram states he wants revenge on him and sends Vehicons to get him and Sari. Sari hides while Matau informs Bertram that he doesn't want to fight him. Bertram, on the other hand, tells him that he wants to return the favor by chopping his left arm off. Matau cries and tells Bertram to spare him. The Z-Stacks tries to get Matau but the Star Fleet saved him and thanks him.